batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Hood (TV series)/Characters
This is a list of characters who appear on the television series Red Hood. Main Characters Jason Todd Jason Todd, also known as Red Hood, is a main character in the first, second and third seasons. He is portrayed by Joe Cole. Jason was originally known as Robin until his death at the hands of the original vigilante known as "Red Hood". After being resurrected by the waters of Slaughter Swamp - which is, in reality, one of the Lazarus Pits - Todd decides to call himself Red Hood instead of Robin, hoping to lure out the original bearer of the title and kill him. Joining the League of Assassins, Jason trains with them for several years before returning to Gotham City to bring it to its knees. Todd manages to start a war between Black Mask's crime gang and Cyrus Gold's crime gang, resulting in chaos tearing Gotham apart. Eventually, both parties collapse, leaving nothing but scraps behind for Todd to clean up. However, when a psychotic man known as The Joker surfaces, Todd discovers that The Joker is actually the original Red Hood, who killed him. Todd works to undermine The Joker's plans and bring him down, eventually stopping his plans. Despite this, The Joker is revealed to have been a pawn for Jervis Tetch, the real criminal mastermind behind most of the happenings in Gotham. Jervis kidnaps Nora Zechlin, Todd's girlfriend, and plans on sacrificing her in a ritual that summon the personification of Time so that Jervis can destroy Time. Todd successfully kills Tetch, but not before Tetch fatally wounds Time. Nora decides to take Time's powers and become Time herself, before parting ways with Todd. Jason Todd, heartbroken, leaves the League of Assassins. When they try to kill him in retaliation, Todd rejoins Batman to defeat the League of Assassins. Talia al'Ghul Talia al'Ghul, also known under the alias Julie Madison, is a main character in the first, second and third seasons. She is portrayed by Ania Bukstein. After killing her father Ra's al'Ghul, Talia becomes the new leader of the League of Assassins. Talia intends on bringing balance to Gotham City by destroying its vigilantes and its villains altogether, and resurrects Jason Todd to bring him into the fold. Talia allows Todd, as Red Hood, to destroy the crime gangs of Gotham. Talia herself masquerades as philanthropist Julie Madison, managing to allegedly start dating billionaire Bruce Wayne, who apparently does not recognize Talia from childhood. However, when Jason informs Talia that he plans on leaving the League of Assassins, Talia says that there is "only one way out", before attempting to kill him. Jason dodges Talia's attack, and shoots her in the head. Talia is last seen being submerged into a Lazarus Pit which presumably resurrects her, while Jason returns to Batman's side to fight the League of Assassins. Roman Sionis Roman Sionis, also known as Black Mask or Black Mamba, is a main character in the first, second and third seasons. He is portrayed by Josh Dallas. Roman is a crime boss who took over from Whisper Adaire - who Roman allegedly "accidentally shot in the face". Roman's gang starts selling an exotic drug stolen from the League of Assassins known as Venom. Roman gains a girlfriend named Pamela Isley, although unknown to him, she is simply using him to destroy Cyrus Gold's company. After a massive shoot-out between Roman and Gold's gangs, Roman successfully kills Gold and has all the casualties of the battle (including Pamela) tossed in Slaughter Swamp. After Harvey Dent finds enough evidence to have Sionis prosecuted, Roman gets Dumpler to hire Victoria Zsasz. Zsasz kills Dent, and Roman goes free. Roman's habit of dumping corpses in Slaughter Swamp almost causes a zombie apocalypse to wipe out Gotham. As The Joker gains power and influence across Gotham, Roman has a meeting with him. Roman wants to partner up with The Joker, but The Joker tries to eat Roman, who barely escapes. Roman eventually gets married to journalist Vicki Vale, and announces that he is retiring from crime. Despite this, Roman still plans on selling Venom, so Red Hood puts him in a coma "where he can't hurt anybody else". Barbara Gordon Barbara Gordon, also known as Batgirl, is a main character in the first, second and third seasons. She is portrayed by Elizabeth Lail. Barbara is the daughter of Commissioner Gordon, and replaces Jason Todd as Batman's sidekick. Batgirl tries to persuade Jason to rejoin Batman's side, but Jason declines, apparently preferring to be Red Hood. Barbara is paralyzed from the waist down and bound to a wheelchair after The Joker throws her off a building. This incident causes Batman to personally track down The Joker and beat him to a pulp. However, Barbara still proves to be useful, using her hacking and technical skills to become Oracle. Kyle Abbot Kyle Abbot, also known as Big Bad Wolf, is a main character in the first, second and third seasons. He is portrayed by Mitch Hewer. Kyle is identified as a "lycanthrope" originally from the League of Assassins who becomes the loyal bodyguard of Roman Sionis, a.k.a. Black Mask. Kyle, having apparently sold his soul to the moon, appears to be immortal - bullets, blades and explosions do not harm him, and Kyle also has the ability to transform into a large wolf. Jason Todd and Kyle Abbot allegedly have a "history", although it is not elaborated upon. In order to get past Kyle and beat Black Mask to a bloody pulp, Jason uses Kyle's one weakness (silver) to kill him. Nora Zechlin Nora Zechlin, formerly known as Black Alice and currently known as Time, is a main character in the second and third seasons. She is portrayed by Nora Fatehi. Nora is the daughter of Viktor Frieze, who comes to Gotham in order to earn her forgiveness after they become estranged. She forms a relationship with Jason Todd, although they break up. Frieze then dedicates his life to trying to kill Jason in order to make Nora happy. However, Nora stops her mentally unstable father from doing so, and decides to get back together with Jason to prevent Viktor from continuing with his plans. Nora eventually reveals that she has the ability to steal other peoples' powers and abilities. She is kidnapped and "force-fed" magical energy by Jervis Tetch, who intends on sacrificing her. After the personification of Time is fatally injured, Nora takes Time's abilities and becomes Time herself in order to stop the universe from being torn apart. Oswald Cobblepot Mayor Oswald Cobblepot is a main character in the second and third seasons. He is portrayed by Roger Allam. Oswald becomes the mayor of Gotham City, although he is really nothing more than a puppet for Roman Sionis. He is incredibly cynical and unenthusiastic about being the mayor, aside from the drugs and prostitutes that come with the job. At the next election, all the mayoral candidates including Cobblepot are held captive by The Joker, who wants to be the mayor himself. The Joker kills each mayoral candidate on live television one by one, although Red Hood prevents The Joker from killing Cobblepot. When Oswald thinks he is going to die, his last words are "My only regret is that I will never know what that cat-woman's (censored) tastes like". After The Joker's defeat, Oswald resumes his job as mayor, but after being intimidated by Selina Kyle - the aforementioned cat-woman - Oswald announces that he is retiring and going on a holiday to Antarctica, leaving Gotham City. Sarah Essen Sarah Essen is a main character in the first, second and third seasons. She is portrayed by Victoria Smurfit. Sarah works as a detective at the G.C.P.D. where she meets Commissioner Gordon. Gordon and Sarah start dating, and eventually become engaged. She is shown trying to get along with Barbara, and claims that while she will never be able to fill the void that Barbara's mother left when she died, Sarah will try to be the next best thing. Sarah becomes depressed after Barbara is thrown off a bulding by The Joker and also when Gordon himself is brutally murdered by The Joker. Sarah dedicates herself to apprehending The Joker so she can kill him. However, upon almost capturing The Joker, she is decapitated by a trap set up in The Joker's lair. James Gordon Commissioner James Gordon is a main character in the first and second seasons. Gordon is portrayed by Bryan Cranston. He is the police commissioner of G.C.P.D. and detests Red Hood, saying that he is "like Batman but without morals". Gordon is unaware of his daughter's alter ego as Batgirl, and blames himself when Barbara is thrown off a building by The Joker, an incident that paralyzes Barbara from the waist down. After Gordon himself is eventually killed by The Joker, a distraught Barbara resurrects him with the Lazarus Pit (Slaughter Swamp), but becomes even more terrified when Gordon returns as a bloodthirsty monster and has Batman lock him up in the Batcave. Category:Characters